Chapter 21
Chapter 21: Contract Troops Recruitment Synopsis We hurried back to the office, leaving Shuhei and the others. We learned from Reika that everything was plotted by Leviathan, but the situation is already so... Dialogue (Office) Announcement: Attention all contractors. Regardless of where you belong, we need to all gather at once. Remember, our biggest enemy is the devils of darkness. We must stick together. All contractors... Yuki: Finally, everyone's getting on board. You: What other choice do we have? Unlike the past, devils are a threat in and out of the city. It's rather late. Yuki: They plan on killing all the contractors of darkness. You: I sent Reika's notes to the officials, mentioning that her solution could be wrong. I hope they come up with something. Yuki: What are you going to do now? Are you going to join them to fight against Orochi? At some level, they must be aware of that...The nightmare from 10 years ago is starting to come back. You: I guess I don't have any other option. But not before Hikari wakes up. I can't go anywhere else. Yuki: Her wounds are better now, but we don't know when she will wake up. We just have to wait. You: How did we end up here? Yuki: I don't want to say it myself, but probably ever since you met a devil client? You: You're right. I should have rejected her even though the pay was good. If I only didn't see her picture. Yuki: My picture? What about it? You: I thought you were pretty cute, so I decided to see you once. Yuki: Is that a confession? You: What? No...I was just kidding. Forget it. Yuki: Hmmph... You: What should I tell Satomi when she wakes up? She seemed to like Shuhei. Yuki: Really? That never occurred to me. You: You just don't get it. Yuki: I just don't get it? That's funny. You: Well, I guess I don't have to tell her everything. When she wakes up, I'd better send her to a hospital in the city since it doesn't seem safe here anymore. Yuki: Even though there won't be a hospital that will take civilians in this situation... You: At least we're lucky to have Talos. He'll protect Hikari and Satomi no matter what. Talos: Talos is strong. Will protect Hikari and this woman. Yuki: He's a little simple minded, but yeah. Talos: Talos is not simple. Talos is sophisticated. Yuki: Yeah, you are, so stay quiet. You might startle other patients. Talos: ... Yuki: This is just a thought, but I don't think it's a good idea to work with other contractors. You: Have a better idea? In a large battle like this, it's more advantageous to fight in groups. Despite restrictions... Yuki: If I were you, I would strike where they least expect. You: Where they least expect? What do you mean? Yuki: The devils and contractors of darkness must know that humans are working together. They would gather forces as well. You: So? Yuki: When the two sides face each other would be when each thinks they have the most power. In fact, the number of contractors that are gathering via broadcasts or the internet is enormous. Then, the devils must be gathering forces, too. The place where they have the biggest force right now is S1. The abysmal devils from S1 must be participating in the battle, too. You: So? Yuki: Don't you get it? If the abysmal devils leave S1 for the battle, it won't be so hard for us to get close to the core. You: The core of S1...You mean we should go destroy the Core of Darkness? Yuki: Exactly. It's an ambush. Right when the battle begins is our best chance. If we succeed in destroying S1, devils who need the darkness will be put in a disadvantageous position. You: You think it's possible? It's still S1, even if we go right when the battle begins. Yuki: It's just a thought. I never said it's going to be easy. You: Let's think about it...We still have some time. Next Chapter